By Chance You and I One Shot
by HopeIsHere
Summary: Life nowadays seems to be all about love, heartbreaks, man-stealing and a whole lot of pain. And one girl who has been through it all is just hopelessly hoping it would all end to mend her broken heart. With the complications of LA can she handle it?


**By Chance (You & I)**

Kendall and I

Me and Kendall

Kendall and Rosie

Rosie and Kendall

We were like a couple but was never really one. We would flirt but was never really serious. We would hang out with each other 24/7 but it was never really a date. We would do all sorts of things but it was never really official. What were we really?

Was our relationship obvious for other people to see but not that obvious enough for him to notice?

Everybody thought we were already together. It was obvious to everyone but it seems Kendall was oblivious of it. Camille knew, the boys knew, Mrs. Knight knew even Mr. Bitters knew but Kendall is the only one who doesn't know.

So, it was finally the end of the school year in the Palm Woods School, so, there's this dance that everybody has always been anticipating for every year. Weeks or days before the dance, everyone has already asked everyone out. But there are only just a few who hasn't been asked out yet.

With Kendall and I's current relationship status, I already guessed that Kendall would ask me to the dance.

But time flied and it was days before the dance and every time I asked anyone why Kendall wasn't asking me to the dance, they have this anxious look and just change the topic. Everyone knows something that I don't. I was oblivious to one thing. And this is how I found out.

I approached Kendall two days before the dance. I came up to him and said "Hey Kendall, so I'm guessing we're going together, so I have this idea ... Hey, why do you have that expression on your face?"

Kendall looked nervous like anyone before and said as quietly as possible "Um, Rosie, it's just that, i already have a date to the dance..."

Hearing those words, and finally understanding everybody's expression, it finally made sense. I closed my eyes to hide the emotions in my eyes. I cleared my throat to keep a sob or a sad sound from releasing and said to Kendall "Oh, okay..."

Kendall felt a bit guilty and said "Listen, Rosie – "

I cut him off and said "It's okay, I get it." With those said I turned around and walked away from him. Kendall began calling out to me, telling me to come back, but I kept on walking. After a few steps, I finally let the sob release from my mouth and I ran as Kendall kept on calling me.

After many convincing from my friends, I still ignored their pleas and I decided to not go to the dance, especially when I'm about to see him and his date, Jo Taylor. Who is Jo Taylor?

She's the one who took my only heart, and broke it for her own satisfactory. She was always jealous of me over the time she's been in Palm Woods. I remember the time when all the boys were trying to win her, but Kendall was the first one to give up on her. I heard from other people that she actually wanted Kendall. Kendall and I began hanging out more and Jo was getting jealous. She would always get in our way just to get nearer to Kendall.

Now she has succeeded. And the award for being the best man stealer goes to you.

It was the day of the Palm Woods dance and while everybody was out dancing and having fun, I was in my room, sobbing, eating ice cream and watching chick flicks. It wasn't good for me, but what's a girl to do?

Eventually, after the dance, all the boys with their dates came to check on me after the dance. I told them I was fine and told them to go back home since they might be really exhausted.

After that incident with Kendall, I haven't been talking to him, avoiding him and Jo as completely as possible. It was actually going fine without him. I would hang out with the rest of the boys when Kendall wasn't around. Camille and the other girls would always coax and comfort me. I was finally more focused to my career, but my heart wanted revenge so I wrote a song about what happened. Eventually, it was produced by Gustavo who I work with and people will always ask if it was about Kendall. I would just tell them that it's personal.

Soon, school started, and it has been 4 months since I haven't talked to him, I thought my heart would forget him but it wouldn't let him go. My grades were getting better and I was getting more socially active with other people. I put him in the back of my mind and would always avoid him. But, every day since that incident, there would always be a rose or a bouquet of roses in my doorstep with a note or letter attached. I would throw the letters and notes but I did not let the roses go to waste. I would leave them in the table and let it wither and die like what happened to our love.

Then there was this field trip that was optional if you wanted to go or not. Everyone I know is going, I didn't go since I have a recording with Gustavo that was really required so I wasn't going. It was a whole day trip so I'll be stuck in the Palm Woods for the whole day by myself.

Soon everyone was packed up for the trip and everybody left. The lounge was empty, even Mr. Bitters left for his voice-over practice. I sat in the pool chairs just looking at the sun and admiring it, but I smelled a familiar scent. It was a bit faint at first but it got stronger. I closed my eyes and sighed because I knew who this person is. The source of the scent was now near me in the pool chair beside me, and before the person could say anything, I said emotionless "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry okay, haven't you read all the notes and letters?"

"No."

"How about the flowers I got you? Did you also throw that away too?"

"No, I left them there on a table to wither and die like what happened to us. I just wished you felt the same way to those flowers, abandoned and dying."

He was silent for a moment and I asked him again "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize, okay. What I did was wrong and it was just an – "

Before he could finish I cut him off and said with my eyes closed "Look, I don't care."

"Please, Rosie, just look at me."

I just closed my eyes, I didn't dare look at him, I knew if I would look at him again, I know I would lose this war.

Kendall began "I never thought that you wanted to go with me, Jo is nothing. It was nothing."

"I don't care."

"It's just that – "

I finally turned around and looked at him. We made eye contact. I saw straight through his eyes. It had a fire inside when he saw me; it said in his eyes that he missed me. He missed me.

"Look, Kendall, I don't want to listen to your lies and alibis anymore. I've had enough; you at least owe it to me to give me a rest."

"Well, I came here to apologize."

"I don't want to hear them."

"I wrote you a song."

"I don't want to listen to it."

"I gave you flowers."

"I don't want them."

"I want to give you my love"

"I don't want it, it'll just disappear."

"Come on, Rosie, at least I am showing it to you. I think I love – "

"Don't continue that sentence. Let me just ask you q question."

"Did you kiss her?"

He was silent and said "Excuse me?"

"Just answer yes or no, did you kiss her or not?"

He was silent and I shot him another question "Did you also go on dates with her? Did you also flirt with her?"

He was silent and I took it as a yes so I said "Okay, I understand."

I got up from my seat and began walking away. He would call me again like before, which made me ran fast. There was a difference this time though, before he didn't go after me, this time he did. I ran to the elevator and pressed the close button repeatedly hoping he wouldn't catch up. It was almost halfway when it opened again revealing a tired Kendall.

I sat in the elevator's floor and avoided looking at him. He sat down next to me and held me. But I didn't falter, I pushed him away and the tears started "I thought you loved me, I thought we were going to be together. I love you Kendall. I loved you! Was everything we did ever real? Was it just a game? Was it just to break my heart? If you really loved me, you wouldn't have hurt me and gone out with other girls"

I whispered "Did you ever love me?"

Kendall's eyes cried silently, and cradled me like I was fragile. I gave up on fighting and just let him hug me and comfort me. More tears flowed both from Kendall and me.

He then began "I will never hurt you again, Rosie. I love you, Rosie."

_You and I_

_Could be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and bears_

_You and I_

_Could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_

_Let's make it happen_

_La la la la la la la la la... _


End file.
